


Death, Unfinished

by Curuchamion



Series: Counted Word Fic [17]
Category: A-Team (TV), The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Double Drabble, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e06 The Say UNCLE Affair, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-12
Updated: 2010-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curuchamion/pseuds/Curuchamion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mildly angsty "Say UNCLE Affair" tagfic.</p><p>  <a href="http://curuchamion.livejournal.com/49151.html">Originally posted on LiveJournal.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Death, Unfinished

There was nobody in the wreckage of the van.

The day after that was established beyond doubt, all the L.A. newspapers ran a small announcement in the obituary column: a memorial service for the late Dr Ivan Trigorin would be held in a certain cemetery at such-and-such a time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

General Hunt Stockwell stood alone, looking at the headstone.

It was a monument such as his friend would have appreciated: a rough stone block with “Ivan Grigorevich Trigorin” graven in Cyrillic, and nothing else. Even in death, Trigorin was not a man who gave himself away.

Hunt began to speak – not murmuring, like one talking to the dead, but clearly and rather loudly.

“I know you’re watching, Ivan,” he said. “I hope you’re listening. If you are, hear this!” He drew a deep breath. “I can’t ever forget what you did, Ivan. I know you won’t ever forgive yourself. But…” he bowed his head, his voice soft and terse… “I wish it didn’t have to be this way.”

“So do I.” The familiar Russian accent was no more than a breath on the back of his neck.

Hunt Stockwell did not turn around. He knew his partner was already long gone.


End file.
